Darkness Rises
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: As Starling City recovers from the war, a bigger threat targets Starling, a threat so big that the Arrow can handle alone, can help from the Dark Knight even the odds
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman Begins/Dark Knight or any other DC character I might use in the story; they all are associated with DC Comics**

"…And with the chaos past us, Starling City can now relax from…"

Turning off the television, a bald man with black under shirt with Kevlar on top, black cargo pants with a gun holster on his side and black combat boots sat up from his seat and looked behind him.

"Did the Arrow beat Deathstroke, Bird?"

Looking at the person talking to him, Bird answered. "Si, the Arrow defeated Deathstroke, this Arrow will provide you with a great challenge to you." Said Bird, looking at the person.

"Good, we will be leaving to Starling soon, ready the men."

"Si." Said Bird. "What about the Bat?" asked Bird, looking at the person.

"He will come to us once he finds out I will be at Starling." Said the person, leaving bird.

_**Gotham City, Monday August 11, 2014**_

"As residents of Starling City recover from the attack on Starling City, questions on peoples mind is will this be the last of…" turning off his TV, Bruce Wayne, billionaire and CEO of Wayne Enterprise, walked out of his living room, followed by his faithful butler Alfred.

"Sir, you're not planning on going to Starling City, after everything that has gone on so far in that city, it is best you do not go , after all you have other 'business' here." Insisted Alfred.

"I'm not going alone, you're coming with me, think of this as a vacation, and we all need one." Said Bruce, heading toward the garage.

"I never thought in a million years you would say that master Bruce, but I will accept this vacation." Said Alfred, walking beside Bruce.

"Plus it wouldn't hurt to expand Wayne Enterprises and help the Glades." Said Wayne.

**Starling City, 10:45 P.M.**

_"Oliver, it's no use, even Roy doesn't know where she, call it a night and come back." _ Putting his middle and index finger on his right ear, Oliver Queen answered his girlfriend.

"I can't stop looking Felicity, I need to find Thea, and I can't stop looking until I know my sister's safe." Said Oliver, ending the com link.

"Oliver, I hate to say this, but we've been out searching for her for over 4 hours, I want to find her just as much as you do, but we need to head back." Said Roy. Ever since the War for Starling (I made that up, I think), Roy started to go out at night with Oliver under the name 'Speedy', in remembrance of Thea.

"We can't stop now, if we can get one lead, **one**, we can find her." Said Oliver, clenching his fists.

"That's if we can get a lead to find her." Said Roy, his voice cracking at the last word. Oliver didn't show it, but deep down, he knew that Roy was right. With his head down, Oliver nodded his head.

"Your right, we'll head back and look tomorrow." Said Oliver, pulling out an arrow with a wire on it and shooting it to a near building.

**Team Arrow Hideout, 11:20 P.M.**

As Oliver and Roy headed down the stairs, Diggle and Felicity were looking at the monitor, looking at…something (really).

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Oliver, walking towards the two followed by Roy.

"No, I'm sorry Oliver." Said Diggle, turning towards him and Roy.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Oliver leaned against the desk, his head down.

"We'll look again tomorrow Oliver, for now, you should be heading back to our apartment and get some sleep." Said Felicity, looking at Oliver from her place in the hideout.

**The Next Day, Starling Airport**

"Sir, do you believe it is wise to go into Starling City without a disguise, I'm sure most people will recognize you." Stated Alfred, walking next to Bruce with their luggage.

"Sooner or later, the press would find out about me sooner or later." Said Bruce matter-of-fact.

"I wasn't referring to _them _sir." Said Alfred, pointing at the masses of news reporters gathered around the airport lobby.

"Well, it would of happened sooner or later." Said Bruce, waving at the crowd.

"True." Said Alfred, standing next to Bruce while looking at the reporters.

**Felicity's apartment**

As Oliver woke up from his slumber, he looked to his left to see a sleeping Felicity. Stroking her cheek, Oliver got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Ever since the end of the War for Starling, Oliver couldn't bring himself to go live in the mansion. So he's been living in Felicity's apartment a few days after the war. As Oliver started the coffee machine, he went to a small room full of weights and a pull up bar on the right side of the room. Going to the pull up bar, Oliver jumped up to grab the bar and did some pull ups. While he was on his 15 pull up, Felicity went to the kitchen (just use your imagination on what they wear to bed), going to their living room, Felicity turned on the TV to see what was on the news.

_"… and with other news today, Gotham City Billionaire Bruce Wayne has come to visit Starling City, in an interview, Mr. Wayne said he will go meet Queen Industries CEO Oliver Queen, The billionaire trapped on an island meeting the billionaire who is an island will be interesting, now back to the weather."_

Tuning out the TV, Felicity went to the little workout room to go tell Oliver.

"Oliver!" said Felicity urgently.

"What is it Felicity?" asked Oliver, looking at Felicity with concern.

"We need to go to Queen Industries." Stated Felicity, going to their room to get changed.

**Queen Industries**

"Sir, I do believe we arrived early for this meeting, why are we early exactly sir?" asked Alfred, standing next to Bruce who was sitting on an office chair in Oliver's office.

"I want to go see the Glades and how they are handling, I want to know if it can still be saved from corruption." Said Bruce, turning to look at Alfred.

"Mr. Wayne, excuse our tardiness, you wanted to see me."

Turning to look at Oliver Queen, who was accompanied by Diggle and Felicity, Bruce stood up from his seat and shook Oliver's hand.

"Yes Mr. Queen, I was just visiting Starling for a few months and I wanted to see the current power industry of Starling." Said Bruce, sitting down in his seat with Oliver sitting across from him.

"So, why did you come to Queen Industries, are you planning on expanding Wayne Enterprise into Starling?" asked Oliver.

"For a small period of time, say two years, only to help Starling recover from the War." Said Bruce.

"So you're not trying to expand Wayne Enterprise?" asked Oliver.

"Time will only tell if we expand into Starling." Said Bruce. Leaning on his chair, Bruce continued on. "I was actually wondering what happened on that island." Said Bruce

"Why do you want to know about that?" asked Oliver, raising an eyebrow.

"If you'd done research on me, you would know that I left Gotham for a few years." Said Bruce. "And since coming back, I've changed, so I'm asking if you changed since you were on that island?" asked Bruce.

Startled by his question, Oliver cleared his throat before moving on. "Yes, I have changed since coming back, I came back with a goal to save this city from the corruption it has since I was stranded." Said Oliver, a little fire in his eyes that only Wayne and Alfred could see.

"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Queen, but I best be heading on my way, I want to explore this city more, good day." said Bruce, standing up and leaving the room.

After Bruce and Alfred left, Diggle leaned against the desk, looking at Oliver.

"Strange, don't you think, asking you if that island changed you." Said Diggle, folding his arms.

"A little bit, we should keep an eye on Mr. Wayne and see what he has in mind, Felicity, research Wayne, we might need the info." Said Oliver, standing up and heading to the elevator.

"… little bit, we should keep an eye on Mr. Wayne and see what he has in mind, Felicity, research Wayne, we might need the info."

Turning off his receiver, Bruce turned to Alfred.

"Did you find out anything sir?" asked Alfred, looking at Bruce.

"Maybe, the bug I planted in his office is working and I overheard some conversation between Oliver and his associates." Said Bruce, looking straight at Alfred. "Have the Bat computer program the Batwing to send the suit to Starling." Said Bruce.

"Already on it sir, any specific location sir?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, the old Queen Industry factory in the Glades, have it sent tonight."

**A/N: this is my first Arrow fanfic and sorry if some of the characters are a little OC, but some people will find out who that mystery person in the beginning. I got this inspiration after watching every season of Arrow. If you guys could recommend me some good Arrow fanfics, please go right ahead. Until Next Time.**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm very sorry I haven't updated my story for almost a year, I've been very busy with school and work and all that jazz, and I'm sad to announce I won't be continuing this story… I'm Just kidding, I looked back at my old story and I decided on rewriting it, plus with Gotham out, I decided to put it as an Arrow/Gotham crossover, you'll understand why I decided to do this with the beginning of the first chapter, I'll try to get as many updates as I can for you guys. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated on the story for such a long time but ill try to get set a schedule for my other stories. Thank you guys again for wanting to read this story. Until next time. Have a great day guys**


End file.
